


Mountain Child

by NervousOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Reflection, unnamed narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: When I was born, I was very large.But now, I am little more than sand.





	Mountain Child

When I was born, I was large.

I towered over everything, a titan with the power to destroy whatever I chose.

But that was when I was young.

That was when I was a mountain child.

As time passed, I grew smaller. My rough skin grew smooth. Moss grew over my extremities. Plants dug their roots into my hard flesh and ate off chunks. Lightning seared my surface, leaving scorched scars. Wind and rain rounded my edges and carved gentle, subtle paths into me.

As time passed, I became weaker. Once a solid, unmoving behemoth, I became brittle and cracked. The power I once held in my fists slipped away like the sand I shed. I was easy to break and shatter.

As time passed, I learned, grew wiser. I met many creatures, since stone doesn't age like flesh. I watched people rise and fall. I saw the life and death of thousands of soft things, how decay overcame all of them. Time was kinder to me than it was to them, and I learned from it.

That was when I was a mountain child.

But now I am little more than fine sand.

I will finally die, after all my time alive.

I am sand now, but I used to be a mountain child.


End file.
